


The Red Devil

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas sex, Love, M/M, Pure Smut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is continuation to Mhunter10's fic about Ian giving Mickey sex toys for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).



    Seeing Ian naked and so willing to use the toys he'd always wanted to use with the redhead transformed Mickey immediately. Ian bent over to examine the toys, sticking his ass out as far as he could, making it look extra luscious. Mickey smacked his ass hard and Ian yelped with glee, biting his lip as he picked up one of the toys and stood up. "Sheila said this was called 'The Red Devil,'" Ian relayed seductively, holding a semi-large red, plastic butt plug for Mickey to see.  
  
    Mickey faces went from aroused to confused and slightly amused when he heard the name. "Sheila? Batty Sheila?"      
      
    The lust in Ian's eyes never dissolved as he moved to straddle the hoodlum's hips. "Mhm. She sells this stuff now." Before Mickey could become remotely turned off, his favorite pair of lips were being pressed firmly against his own, his tongue being pulled in to be sucked up on. Mickey's hands roamed over the muscles in Ian's back, making their way down to grope his smooth ass cheeks as Ian grinded himself against Mickey's growing length. Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth as a response and Ian' grinded a little harder, rolling his hips so his own erection rubbed against the older boy's clothed abdomen. The redhead finally broke the kiss. "Ya know, we can't play with our toys until you take your clothes off," Ian flirted.  
  
    Mickey wrestled his shirt off like his life depended on it. Ian slinked down to his knees and pulled Mickey's bottoms off slowly, letting his boner spring out perfectly, the mass of succulent flesh bouncing against his stomach. "Mmm, ya know, sometimes I forget just how big you are," Ian complimented, grabbing hold of Mickey's member. It measured at about 7 inches when fully erect and was thick with a raised dorsal vein running along most of the shaft. His boner stood up sharp and at attention; it was always such a turn on that even with Mickey's more than capable cock, he still preferred to take it in the ass. Not that he didn't enjoy pushing deep into Ian's tight, warm hole and let his dick be suffocated till he busted his load, he just also really enjoyed the feel of that being done to him.  
  
    Ian leaned forward and gathered an abundance of spit in his mouth before shooting it onto the shaft of Mickey's near fully grown erection. "Mmm… Merry Christmas to _me_ ," Mickey moaned, fist a hand through Ian's hair as the younger boy began sucking on the tip of his cock.  
  
    Ian pulled off and stroked Mickey's hard on, his finger running over the protruding vein as he squeezed lightly. "Yep, and you've been a _very_ good boy this year, Mickey," Ian replied, winking as he went back in to suck on the shaft, bobbing his head up and down, going lower and lower and making Mickey's wetter by the second. He moaned through his slurping, enjoying the feel of the head of Mickey's cock hitting his tonsils with great voracity; he sucked as tho Mickey's dick was gonna shoot out the cure for cancer. Ian pulled off again, nearly surprised at how thick and full of blood Mickey's penis was. He glanced up at the hoodlum whose eyes were hooded with furrowed brows and his lip being chewed on like a snack. Ian couldn't help but swell with pride.  
  
    Mickey picked up the Red Devil looked at it idly; Ian noticed and squinted, smiling. He grabbed the toy from Mickey motions for him to lay on the bed. "That's kinda big, ya know," Mickey admitted, "not that I'm complaining." he grinned seductively as he laid spread legged on the mattress, waiting for Ian.  
  
    "I was feeling generous," Ian winked, rummages through the box of toys, finding a hidden bottle of new lube. "After all, it _is_ Christmas." Ian opened the bottle and smelled the liquid. "It's gingerbread flavored," he said, squirting a bit onto his finger.  
  
    Mickey grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his face, sucking the sweet sugary fingers into his mouth to taste. "Mmm," he moaned, licking all the lube from Ian's fingers, also enjoying the taste of Ian's skin.  
  
    "Ah-ah-ah, _this_ is for me; turn over," Ian commanded. Mickey did as he was told, moving the pillow out of the way. He lifted his ass up and re-spread his bent legs. Ian laid behind his partner, squiring more sugary lube onto his fingers and swirling his fingers gently into Mickey's hole. He thrusted a few times before pulling out and kneading Mickey's cheeks as he dipped his head to taste that sweet, sugary entrance. Mickey sighed toward the wall, his back arching immediately when he felt the familiar tongue he'd loved from the beginning swirl around his hole. He tasted like Christmas, Ian thought, darting his wet moist tongue into Mickey, He pushed his two slicked finger back into his hole as his tongue licked the edge of the rim, scissoring. He introduced a third finger not too long after. He debated a fourth but decided against it since the toy wasn't quite that big.  
  
    Maybe New Years.  
  
    Ian picked up the toy again and slicked it up with more lube, coating everything but the wide base at the bottom. He pushed the tip against Mickey's now prepped hole. He'd unintentionally laid his hand on the edge of Mickey's that rested by his side; this ended up being useful as Ian began pushing the plug inside his hole when Mickey grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed. He needed something to brace himself as his hole was being stretched just a little bit. It felt good. Pressure filled and achy… but good. Ian pushed deeper, slowly, always keeping watch for Mickey's reaction. Their rule is, 'Don't stop unless I tell you to,' so Ian didn't. He pushed until the toy was fully adjusted inside Mickey's body. The older boy could feel the blissful stretch and bit his lip, moaning loud to the ceiling his back was so arched and his head was thrown back so far in pressure filled, burning pleasure.  
      
    Ian crawled up Mickey's back, kisses his way to the back of his neck, seductively saying, "Turn over, big boy." He reached into the box and pulled out the leather cock ring and came back over to sit on his knees between Mickey's legs. He wrapped the leather around both Mickey's cock and scrotum and snapped it snug into place. "Supposed to make you last a little longer," Ian said in response to Mickey's slightly curious stare.  
  
    "Since when do I have a hard time keeping it up, Gallagher?" Mickey defended. Ian rolled his eyes with a playful smile.  
  
    'This fucker's got plans for me,' Mickey thought as Ian swung himself over Mickey's waist; he placed a hand flat on Mickey's chest as he reached back for the lube and slicked up Mickey's wood. Ian positioned the tip at his hole and slinked downward. Mickey cupped Ian's hips and pulled him lower, making sure Ian's rim met the thick base of his dick. Ian sucked in his stomach as he began to ride Mickey, rolling his hips back and forth as his boyfriend firmly caressed his thighs. The feel of both being filled to the brim with red plastic and being fully inserted into Ian's tighter than tight hole was definitely overstimulating, but the ring around his bits certainly helped keep him at bay.  
  
    This must've been why Ian insisted on the cock ring.  
  
    "Oooh, shit," Ian moaned, his head thrown toward the ceiling, back arched as he kept rolling up and down onto Mickey's girth. He kept one hand on the older boy's chest and the other on his stomach to maintain leverage. Their skin was starting to sweat and Mickey couldn't take his eyes off Ian's shining muscles and his dick leaking precome onto his stomach, spilling into his naval. Enticed, Mickey reached for Ian's boner and began stroking tenderly. He wiped a little of the precome from his stomach and smeared it all over the tip, his thumbing swirling around the slit. He pressed his free hand flat on the small of Ian's back as he jerked him off in front. "Ugh," Ian choked as he got closer. He leaned forward to grip the headboard and picked up the pace, thrusting himself fast and deep onto Mickey's cock with everything he had. The extra movement and gravity were pushing Milkovich deeper into the mattress causing the toy inside him to move slightly.  
  
    "Fuck!" Ian's noises grew louder with every thrustful of cock pounding inside him as he came to the edge. He reached down quickly and unsnapped the ring around Mickey's genitals and removed it. WIthin seconds Mickey came to the edge as well. It had been a handful of sessions since they came together, and… was the older boy maybe a little… excited to have it happen?  
  
    Mickey lifted off the bed to meet all of Ian's thrusts, unintentionally -if he was being perfectly honest- hitting Ian's prostate as he did so.  
  
    Like he'd just been punched, Ian gasped and shot his load all over Mickey, streams of white venom roping across his chest and neck as the older boy filled his ass with semen in unison. Mickey rubbed at Ian's chest and abs as the redhead rode slower while they came down.  
  
    A sleepy smile was spread across Ian's face as he bent down to kiss Mickey's lips sweetly, his wispy locks brushing his boyfriend's forehead. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair to push it back so he could get a clear look at his face. They waited a moment before Ian pulled Mickey's cock out of himself. He sat next to him and carefully pulled out the plug in Mickey's hole and laid it on the bed.  
  
    "Hey, what about that other thing?" Mickey asked as Ian settled into bed and wrapped an arm around his midsection.  
  
    Ian leaned up quickly and gave Mickey's chest a shove. "Don't be greedy, we can use it in the morning." There was no venom Ian's voice. In fact he smiled at just how bad Mickey still wanted him like he couldn't get enough.  
  
    "Alright, alright," Mickey laughed and pulled the sheets over them.  
  



End file.
